Talk:Jessie's Mimikyu
Game Changer? I wanted to bring up if he's a Game Changer as I could see this becoming a debate. He is the most seriously taken out of all the Team Rocket grunts and black comedy doesn't exclude something being taken seriously. The Joker, Kefka Palazzo, Nui Harime and Dimentio are filled with Black Comedy but their actions are still taken seriously (In fact the last 2 are in the Game Changer category and 3 of them are considered Pure Evil). There's also Hades from Kid Icarus Uprising. The way I see it is that a character can be a Game Changer if they are still overall taken seriously (Despite their comedic actions) and stand out compared to everyone else around them. Use that info to debate where he counts.Teengohanrocks (talk) 12:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) I would still say that he is a GC, because he is the most competent villain right now by far, and while his humor isn't the same as for say Nui Harime, it's still black comedy with him torturing Meowth, and when he enters Meowth's mind he sees Meowth's perverted thoughts and all that, i mean, we currently don't know how his future in the anime will look like, but we can only assume that he will stay like this, though Lusamine will most likely be darker, but Mimikyu is still the original Game Changer. JoElkis (talk) 17:44, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Pure Evil The reason i find Mimikyu from the Pokémon anime a P.E is because: 1. While Team Rocket is an evil team, everything evil that Mimikyu does is simply because it wants to, just wanted to point that out so that no one can use the argument "Team Rocket is just a bad influence for Mimikyu" 2. He has multiple times willingly got Meowth into traumatizing nightmare experiences just because of the lolz. 3. He is never played for comedy nor sympathy, despite most Mimikyu using the rag because they want to become popular, Jessie's Mimikyu only has a Pikachu rag because he hates them, and while other characters have had comedic moments with Mimikyu, Mimikyu himself is always taken seriously and whenever a comedic moment happens it just affects the other characters instead of Mimikyu, hell, even when the comical Bewear grabs Jessie & James and their Pokémon, Mimikyu stays stone face. 4. Get this, despite his somewhat cute appearance, like, what can this cute little Pikachu-Wannabe do? Mimikyu wants to commit mass genocide on all things Pikachu, yes, that may sound like some stand-up comedy, but that is true. As mentioned before, he wears his rag purely because of his hatred against Pikachu. And whenever Mimikyu says something, Meowth and Wobbuffet get shocked by his words. Mimikyu is probably the only a**hole Pokémon owned by a trainer that isn't controlled by the trainer as a bad influence. While the show isn't done yet, and he can still redeem himself, which i doubt, currently i think he just makes the cut for P.E. JoElkis (talk) 14:07, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Personally while he sounds nasty, I don't think he's as bad as Cyrus or Hunter J. Cyrus wanted the entire universe's destruction and Hunter J attempts to kill the main protagonists. There's also the dude who tortures the Zoroark. That's not even getting into non-candidates like Lysandre. Genocide to all species is somewhat common to Big Bads in the recent years of the Pokemon anime. Unless there's a resources issue I'm not seeing him counting. Plus we're going to get the dark stuff from Lusamine later on. Teengohanrocks (talk) 21:43, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I really hope Lusamine won't redeem herself in the anime, and be nastier than Mimikyu, because Lusamine's character did have potential to be the evilest Mainstream Pokémon Game villain if she wasn't shown to show remorse. I have a feeling she might be similar to Cyrus in the anime. JoElkis (talk) 17:49, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Name changes Mimikyu isn't portrayed as evil in any sort of other media, making the anime unique and giving the (anime) in it's name. JoElkis (talk) 21:35, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Talk to DarkUnknownWarrior about it. He's the one that change the name. Valkerone (talk) 21:39, August 29, 2017 (UTC)